Hawkmon
n dub Sokomon }} Hawkmon is a Bird Digimon. It is very polite, and is always calm, cool, and collected. Just like Veemon, it's a descendant of a special species that flourished in ancient times, so it's able to borrow the power of the " s" to pseudo-digivolve to an Armor. Attacks *'Feather Strike'This attack is named "Beak Buzzsaw" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Old Reliable" 05, "Hawk Beam" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Big Trouble in Little Edo" 15 and Digimon Digital Card Battle, and retains its original name of "Feather Slash" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Feather Slash''This attack is named "Feather Flash" in ''Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer.): Uses the feather ornament on its head like a boomerang. *'Pecking Beak'This attack is named "Beak Pecking" in Digimon Battle. (Beak Pecker): Violently pecks with its beak like a . *'Hawk Claw' (Loop the Hawk) *'Beak Attack' (Kuchibashi Attack): Pokes with a hard beak. Design Hawkmon is a small Digimon resembling a with red feathers and large yellow feet. Its wings each have three digits, and it can use them like fingers. It has clear blue eyes, and wears a around its forehead. On the back of its head, secured by the belt, is a . Etymologies ;Hawkmon (ホークモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Hawkmon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Fusion Several Hawkmon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. When shows up, his appearance causes Mikey to remember the dream. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Digital Card Battle Hawkmon is one of the Partner cards you can obtain. His Armor Digivolutions are Halsemon and Shurimon. He's a Green Card. Digimon World DS Hawkmon can digivolve into Aquilamon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Hawkmon is #044 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Bird species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and a weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 103 HP, 117 MP, 77 Attack, 60 Defense, 65 Spirit, 64 Speed, and 27 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Speed 2 traits. It dwells in the Log-In Mountain. Hawkmon can digivolve to Aquilamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Hawkmon, your Digimon must be at least level 10, with 70% friendship. Hawkmon can Armor Digivolve to Allomon with the Digi-Egg of Courage, Shurimon with the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, or Toucanmon with the Digi-Egg of Kindness. Hawkmon can DNA Digivolve to Dinohyumon with Kotemon or DotAgumon. Hawkmon can be hatched from the Cloud Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Hawkmon is #041, and is a Rookie-level, Attack-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Lucky and Confusion Protection traits. It dwells in the Login Mountain. Hawkmon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Aquilamon or Shurimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Hawkmon, your Digimon must be at least level 11. Hawkmon can be hatched from the Sky Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Hawkmon can DigiFuse to Tyrannomon with Guilmon, to Buraimon with Hyokomon, or to Aquilamon with Dorumon and Biyomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Hawkmon is a Free type Wind species Digimon that uses 5 memory. It possesses the Wind Guardians support skill. Hawkmon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Aquilamon, Birdramon, Peckmon, or Meramon. In Complete Edition, it can also digivolve to Airdramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Hawkmon is a Free type Wind species Digimon that uses 5 memory. It possesses the Wind Guardians support skill. Hawkmon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Aquilamon, Birdramon, Peckmon, Meramon, or Airdramon. Digimon Battle Possessing the stat build of 2 STR, 3 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT, Hawkmon is the Rookie form of Poromon. It may digivolve to Aquilamon. Hawkmon can also Armor digivolve to Allomon using the Digi-Egg of Courage, Toucanmon using the Digi-Egg of Kindness, Shurimon using the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, Rinkmon using the Digi-Egg of Friendship, Halsemon using the Digi-Egg of Love, and Flybeemon using the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Digimon Masters Hawkmon is an obtainable Mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Aquilamon at LVL 11, Silphymon at LVL 25, and Phoenixmon at LVL 41. Varodurumon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. There is also a version of Hawkmon, in which Aquilamon can Jogress to Silphymon, with Gatomon. The Varodurumon Hawkmon can also Armor digivolve to Halsemon, Toucanmon, and Flybeemon, whilst the Jogress Silphymon version can Armor digivolve to Allomon and Shurimon. Inoue Papa has a Hawkmon as his partner. Digimon Heroes! Hawkmon can digivolve to Aquilamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Hawkmon digivolves from Poromon and can digivolve to Aquilamon. Digimon Links Hawkmon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Aquilamon, Birdramon, Peckmon, and Meramon. Digimon ReArise Hawkmon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Aquilamon. Notes and references